Ice Princess of Rikkaidai
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: She was never good enough for 'them'. Will the people who love her most prove that she is more than good enough? Will she finally obtain the love she yearns for? or will 'they' return to destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Or Inuyasha, that show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. _

**_Title: _**_Ice princess of Rikkaidai_

**_Summary:_**_ She was nicknamed the ice princess for more than just her cold personality._

**_Warnings:_**_ mention of male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU..._

**_Ages:_**_ Kagome/Ryo: 14-15, 2nd years: 16, 4rd: 17_

**_Pairing: _**_Seigaku OT3 + Kagome, golden, uke, tango, platinum, sweet, emerald, silver, burning...etc _

_

* * *

_

_._

**_Prologue _**

**_._**

_

* * *

_

She was never accepted.

Not to them, the people who mattered most to her.

To them she was always, 'Not good enough.'

At first she never understood what they meant by that after all she got the highest marks in her class, even skipped two grades so instead of starting her first year of junior high school when school began she would be in her last year along with her older sisters and her beloved cousin.

He was the only one who cared about her. Him and his friends, teammates. They had all treated her like she was their younger sister. They protected her when they were together, treated her to lunch even against her protest and took her places with them. They told her that she was important to them and that if anyone hurt her, she could tell them and they would take care that person.

On more than one occasion her cousin had approached her, and though he and the rest of the family didn't know the details of her lifestyle at home, they knew that Kagome was unhappy and each time they see her she was more and more withdrawn, closed off to the world. Her smiles and laughter which were frequent became less and less as the days past till it became such a rare thing. The only thing that could truly bring a smile to her face was the antics of her cousin and his friends. He had asked her to come live with him and his parents in Kanagawa, but everytime they had been shot down by her mother when she had found out.

But that didn't stop him from asking, he promised her that he would take her away from the people who made her so miserable. And she loved him all the more for how much he cared for her.

So again she had to wonder why. Why was she not good enough for her family when everyone else she meets, be it teachers or classmates seem to praise her. Other parents commented on how they wished their own child was more like her. So why? Why was it that her mother and her sisters detested her so much? Why was she more than good enough for everyone else but to them she just wasn't there yet?

Blinking back tears, she turned to look out the window. Would she ever be good enough for them? Would they one day look at her and see_ her_. Love_ her_. Or will she forever be just...

**_"Kagome, get your lazy ass over here and clean this mess up. And when your done with that, you need to perpare our bento's. Make sure it looks good, we want our friends to be jealous._**' a girl hollared,

No, they will never see her, nor will they ever love her. To them, she was not their baby sister, she was their slave and who could ever love a slave?

Raising a hand to her face, Kagome wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall and slowly made her way to her feet. Maybe she should ran away to Kanagawa. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was tired of trying but never succeeding. She was tired of hoping but never getting. She was tired of waiting for the love that would not come. But most of all she was tired of dreaming a dream that just was not going to become a reality.

She had to wake up and realize to that to them she was just...

Opening the door, Kagome left her room.

...not good enough.

* * *

_I had this idea for a while, so what do you think...??_

_The prologue begins before she started junior high, so she is about 10-11 here, her cousin is 13._

_Review for more chapters..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Or Inuyasha, that show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_**Title: **__Ice princess of Rikkaidai_

_**Summary:**_ _She was nicknamed the ice princess for more than just her cold personality._

_**Warnings:**_ _mention of male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU..._

_**Ages:**_ _Kagome/Ryo: 11-12, than 14-15, 2nd years: 14, than 16, 3rd: 15 than 17_

_**Pairing: **__Seigaku OT3 + Kagome, golden, uke, tango, platinum, sweet, emerald, silver, burning...etc _

* * *

.

_**~..Chapter 1 ..~**_

.

* * *

Golden eyes peeked out at the figure boarding the train from beneath black bangs and the brim of a white cap that adorned his head. There was something about the person that intrigued him, but he wasn't sure the reason for that was. Catlike eyes watched the person throw a look over their shoulder like she was afraid something or someone would be there. Once the train doors closed and started moving again, he noticed the figure relax before making her way towards the empty seat beside him.

* * *

.

_**~..Kagome..~**_

.

* * *

Blue-silver eyes glanced out the window as she watched a white car pull out of the drive way and take off down the road, taking this as her chance, she raced towards her closest and grabbed her bags that she had packed the night before.

Walking out of her room she turned down the hall and headed towards the room her mother resided in when she was alive. Producing the key that she had kept hidden from her step mother, Kagome unlocked the door and entered the room, heading towards the dresser. Opening the drawers, Kagome grabbed the jewelry box that were tucked inside along with several pictures and stuffed them into her bag.

Looking around the room, Kagome reached for the music box that she had placed in the room in what seemed like years ago and opened it allowing the soft music flow through her ears as she glanced at the contents within, before closing it and placing it in her bag as well. Scanning the room one last time and satisfied that she got everything that she couldn't bare to part with, Kagome exited the room making sure to lock the door on her way out.

Quickly leaving the home she grew up in, Kagome made her way towards the train station to take the first avaliable train tide to Tokyo where she will meet up with her cousin who was taking part in a tennis tournament there.

Reaching the train station, she stood on the platform and awaited the arrival of her train, while glancing over her shoulder in paranoid worry. She was afraid her step family had returned early, noticed that she wasn't at home and went to fetch her. She was not going back. She just couldn't live like that anymore. She wanted to expirence the life she use to have, the way she lived when she made visit's to see her aunt, uncle and cousin's in Kanagawa during holiday breaks. And she will have it.

When the train finally arrived, Kagome rushed inside taking a last look behind her and couldn't help but be stiff and only calmed down when the train doors closed and started moving. Turning around she saw an empty seat beside a boy wearing a white cap and decided to take take that seat.

Walking over, she calmly sat down and started to take deep breaths trying to calm her nerves not noticing that she was being watched since entering the train.

The voice of an obnoxious boy was heard gaining both of the occupants attention as they turned their attention towards the one causing such a ruckus.

"Baka, don't you even know how to hold your own grip?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in curiousity while Kagome frowned at the obnoxiousness of the tone the male used. It reminded her of the way her step sisters and her step mother used on her, a way show her who was the superior one, it always grated on her nerves. Taking a deep breathe, she tried to calm herself down.

"If you want to do top spins, you use the Western grip!" the voice continued. "It's done by holding the racket like you were going to shake someone's hand. Here" he proceeded in demonstrating the move by swinging the racket he was holding heedless to anyone else that was on the bus and could be smacked in the face by the racket.

"That's why you're the ace at Kitagoe tennis club!" one of his friends commented and Kagome had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the statement while Ryoma continued to watch the group in boredom

"Baka, it's common sense" he retorted swinging his racket.

Ryoma seeing his chance, interrupted, "Ne" he called out "You guys are too loud" Kagome turned her head and stared at the boy who looked about her age and blinked. There wasn't much younger classmen who would talk so disrespectable to their senpai even if the older classmen were in the wrong. That in itself spoke much to Kagome.

Looking up, she watched as the attention was directed to their direction before they looked away when the train his a bump and the obnoxious boy from earlier dropped his racket. The shock of having a boy speak like that to him wore of and he forced a laugh, "Heh, I can't believe I got told off like that by a grade schooler." Bending down the boy went to grab the racket he dropped when the train hit the bump.

"Bingo!" Ryoma stated "Taking a racket from the ground is the correct Western grip."

"What?!" the arrogant sounding boy turned and looked at the white cap wearing boy in shock.

Still not looking at the people in front of him, Ryoma continued his speech, "Oh yeah. The handshake grip you were talking about earlier is actually the Eastern grip. They are some who mix them up."

Kagome stood up when the train came to a stop, the boy was facinating and she couldn't wait to meet him again, but right now wasn't a good time seeing that she is in a rush. With a last glance she moved to stand by the door of the train when it opened, belately she noticed that the cap wearing boy had also exited the train along with the three older boys.

Kakinokizaka tennis gardens.

Kagome noticed the boy from the train looking aorund a bit as she made her way towards the North exit. About to walk past him she halted her steps and turned to look at the boy when he tapped her shoulder, "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Do you know the way to the gardens where the tournament is being held?"

Kagome inclined her head, "North exit" she pointed a head of her, "I was just heading that way as well." she commented.

Ryoma nodded, "I see. Thank you." he called falling in line beside her as they both started towards the direction the tennis toutnament was being held at. "Hm, what is your name, by the way? I'm Echizen Ryoma."

"Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." she inclined her head a bit in greeting.

* * *

.

_**~..Else where..~**_

_**.**_

* * *

A unruly dark haired teen bounced around with a red headed male as they chattered excitedly with the other six males around them. "Yay, yay, yay, Kagome-chan is coming today. I can't wait!" cheered the unruly dark haired boy while his lips stretched into a wide smile.

_**'pop'**_ the red head blew and snapped the bubble before giving a wide smile, "Yes, it's going to awesome having her here. Really, only getting to see her on holiday and breaks sucked but now that she is going to stay with buchou, we can hang out all the time, now."

The enthusiasim of the two members were slightly contaigous as smiles wrupted upon the faces of the remaining members while the said buchou's lips was stretched into a wide smile. He was really haooy that his beloved cousin was finally moving to Kanagawa and living with him and his family.

"It's a hundred precent that Seiichi is happy about this fact." whispered Yanagi as he reached out to calm the hyper Kirihara down.

Yukimura continued to smile, "Aa, I am most happy about Kagome's decision to come and live with my family and I."

"Look, it's Kagome-chan, she's here!" yelled Kirihara pointing towards the gardens entrance. "And she's with a boy..."

The last part made the group shiver as Yukimura aura seem to glow black. "We can't have that now can we?" turning the indigo haired buchou of Rikkaidai narrowed his eyes as it focused on the pair walking throw the gates. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Here's the first offcial chapter. _

_Hope you all liked it. _

_Review for faster updates. _

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Or Inuyasha, that show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_**Title: **Ice princess of Rikkaidai_

_**Summary:** She was nicknamed the ice princess for more than just her cold personality._

_**Warnings:** mention of male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU..._

_**Ages:** Kagome/Ryo: 11-12, than 14-15, 2nd years: 14, than 16, 3rd: 15 than 17_

_**Pairing: **Seigaku OT3 + Kagome, golden, uke, tango, platinum, sweet, emerald, silver, burning...etc _

* * *

_._

_**~..Chapter 3 ..~**_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Last time_**

_._

* * *

_Yukimura continued to smile, "Aa, I am most happy about Kagome's decision to come and live with my family and I."_

_"Look, it's Kagome-chan, she's here!" yelled Kirihara pointing towards the gardens entrance. "And she's with a boy..."_

_The last part made the group shiver as Yukimura aura seem to glow black. "We can't have that now can we?" turning the indigo haired buchou of Rikkaidai narrowed his eyes as it focused on the pair walking throw the gates. "Let's go!"_

* * *

_._

**This time**

_._

* * *

"Kagome-chan!"

Turning the black haired girl blinked before several arms wrapped themselves around her. "Hey guys" she whispered lightly wrapping her arms around them,

"We missed you Kagome-chan. We are so happy that you have decided to live with Mura-buchou, cause now we get to hang out a lot."Kirihara called out with a wide grin.

Niou and Marui,.who the other two who had hugged her, grinned and nodded to what their kohai said.

Smiling the first real smile in months, Kagome inclined her head, "Ive missed you guys as well" she whispered before she could say anything she was cut off by an arm wrapping themselves around her shoulder. "Seiichi..." she whispered turning to look over her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan, you have no idea how glad I am that you are here where you belong. Mother and Father are doing everything that they can to make sure you stay with us permanently."

Kagome nodded her head before remembering something and turned her head to see the boy she met inside still standing beside her. "Oh. Seiichi, this is...."

"Echizen Ryoma" he stated staring at the group of older boys. They all looked like they were really good tennis players and he couldn't wait to go up against them.

A hum was heard before the flipping of pages, "Interesting, Echizen Ryoma, ka?"

Everyone turned to the speaker and stared. "Ne, Yanagi-senpai, do you know who he is?"

The only answer given was a blank look and the sound of pencil scribbling against paper. Kirihara pouted when it was obvious that Yanagi was not going to answer the question and turned his attention towards the younger boy, "So where do you go to school? And how do you know Kagome-chan?"

Ryoma just stared at them blankly, "Che. I just moved here from America. And will be attending my oyaji's alma matter, Seishun Gakuen. I met her on the train, well the station anyways."

"Seigaku, ka" murmured Yanagi before going back to his writing.

Before anything else could be said, Kagome quickly stepped in, "We can continue this discussion later can't we. I mean the tournament is starting soon and if you guys don't get going you will be disqualified."

With that said the group took off towards the registration booth to sign in.

* * *

.

_**While Later...**_

.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it, well no one could believe it actually as they stared at Ryoma in amazement. There was a noticeable difference from the start of the tournament to his last match against Sanada.

It was truly amazing.

When he first stepped on the court to challenge the boy Kagome recognize as the arrogant one from the train and though he had defeated his opponent and it was easy to see that he had skills and was quite a talented player, he also had many holes and gaps in his playing. They could clearly see where his weakness lies and where to hit it but as the matches continued and he faced stronger opponents, they noticed that he was improving and growing, while playing. It was phenomenon. How else could you explain something like this.

At the beginning there was no way that the small black haired boy could stand a chance against Sanada, though he was good, the Rikkai fuku-buchou was on a whole different level. But match after match they noticed that he was growing and when the tournament came down to the semi final and Ryoma was pitted against Sanada no one thought he stood a chance that is until the game started.

The game ended with a 6 games to 4, the winner being Sanada. When the referee had finally called the last point both opponents were sweating profusely and out of breathe. She had noticed how blank, emotionless eyes burned with a passionate fire that had previously been missing. Something had been discovered during his match with Sanada.

She just hoped that the Seigaku captain would be someone strong enough to motivate Ryoma. Though he might not know it yet, he had the power and the passion to become the best, all he needed was the motivation and someone to help push him in that direction, hopefully the Seigaku captain would be that someone after all it would be such a waste to have such promising talent wasted.

Glancing at the court she watched as the two shook hands and walked off the court while the announcing called intermission before te start of the final.

Sanada vs Yukimura.

.

.

.

The tournament had ended with with Yukimura being victorious. As was expected of the hailed 'child of God' and after everything was settled and the trophies handed out, the group went out to eat lunch and getting to know their new friend better.

After eating they headed towards the train station while exchanging cell phone numbers and promises of hanging out again on the weekend. Nodding towards them, Ryoma boarded the train heading back to Tokyo while giving a small wave which were returned by several of them.

Spotting their train, the Rikkai students, with Kagome, walked over and boarded their ride.

Yukimura smiled as he sat beside his cousin, "We have to watch out for Seigaku this year, ne." he called with a smile, "They already had two monsters, Tezuka and Fuji but now they have someone like Ryoma who grows after each game. Well..." the feminine captain paused a bit to chuckle, an excited glint entered his blue eyes, "This year's tournament sure will be interesting."

Hearing their captains words, the Rikkai team grinned. They looked forward to that challenge.

* * *

_~**Authors Note**~_

_-Becuase of Ryoma meeting the Rikkai memnbers early on and challenging Sanada, sooner Ryoma will be a better tennis player than he was in cannon. But Tezuka will still be the motivation Ryoma will need to excel. Tezuka will be the one to light the fire under Ryoma in other words._

_._

_._

_xKagi-chanx_

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Or Inuyasha, that show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. _

_**Title: **__Ice princess of Rikkaidai_

_**Summary:**_ _She was nicknamed the ice princess for more than just her cold personality._

_**Warnings:**_ _mention of male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU..._

_**Ages:**_ _Kagome/Ryo: 14-15, 2nd years: 16, 4rd: 17_

_**Pairing: **__Seigaku OT3 (Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji) + Kagome, golden (Oishi and Eiji), uke (Yukimura and Kirihara), tango (Sanada and Atobe), platinum (Yagyuu and Niou), sweet (Marui and Jirou), emerald (Kaidoh and Inui), silver (Shishido and Ohtori), burning (Taka and Momo), ...etc _

_**AN regarding the fic: **Yukimura never collapsed from his illness during the winter of his second year but instead earlier on. So none of his team members know of his illness and the only person who does is Kagome and his parents. But he is going to have a relapse. _

**AN: **_Sorry for the late updates, my computer hasn't been working very well. And than I took a trip for the last couple days. I had to watch (_**_Read:_**_ baby sit) a bunch of middle school brats. (females) (the males were cool). **An**_**_d now my internet doesn't work so until I can get a new computer, all my fics are going to be slowly updated. Anyways, here is the next chapter._**

_~..~_

_**Chapter 4**_

Golden-green eyes watched as female and males alike stopped what they were doing to look in his direction and rolled his eyes as some of the girls blushed and started giggling while whispering to their friends and glancing at him every so often. The males were more discreet in their observation but he could see the blushes that tainted their cheeks as well.

Ignoring all of the stares directed at him, Ryoma entered the school and headed towards the office.

_**~..~ Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu ~..~**_

Kagome sighed as she ignored the snide remarks she could hear the girls throwing in her direction. It was always like this. It was like some unwritten rule for girls everywhere to hate her. Just once she wished that she could meet a female that wouldn't hate her on sight.

The males on the other hand were awed by how beautiful that girl looked and was already following her around like love sick puppies. It was a good thing her cousin and her friends weren't around or those guys and the girls as well would surely regret what they were doing.

Entering the school, Kagome walked towards the office to get her schedule, than she would head towards the tennis courts look for her friends.

_**~ Seishun Gakuen Seishun Gakuen Seishun Gakuen Seishun Gakuen Seishun Gakuen Seishun Gakuen ~**_

Ryoma was never as thankful as he was when the bell signaling the end of school rang. Grabbing his bag he made his way out of the classroom and towards the tennis courts as fast as he could, without making it obvious that he was rushing, after all he didn't want people to think that he was afraid, for Echizen Ryoma was scared of nothing. Nothing...Hearing his name being screamed, boy wonder picked up his pace. Nothing, except fan girls that is. They truly terrified him.

Reaching the clubroom, Ryoma ducked inside the changing room and closed the door behind him. Hearing the approaching stampede of female's, he held his breath and only calming down when he was sure all of the girls had passed the door.

A chuckle caused him to turn around and nearly groaned when he saw at least eight males staring at him, five in amusement while the last three wore a giant smile on their face.

"Saa, girl trouble?" the one who chuckled asked

Ryoma grunted and was about to open the door to leave when a red head leaped at him, "Ochibi-chan, you play tennis, play with me." he yelled out after spotting the tennis bag and not waiting for an answer to be given, the red head dragged the dubbed ochibi out of the room and towards the courts. The rest of the regulars quickly followed after.

Reaching the courts, Eiji urged the younger boy to get his racket out. "Come on Ochibi-chan, let's play a game, nya. It will be lots of fun!"

Shaking his head, the younger boy placed his bag on the ground and reached inside the bag to pull out his red racket. "Fine, let's play."

_**~..~ Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu ~..~**_

Kagome frowned as she glanced around the courts. It was understandable that the boys wouldn't take her serious but this was ridiculous. The regulars had a meeting that they had to go to with the principal, something about a practice game with another school. Her cousin had introduced her to his team as the new coach/ trainer and told the boys to treat her with the same level of respect they showed him and Sanada.

But she was most positive that the boys did not make lude comments towards her cousin and his best friend, nor would they leer at them. Clenching her fist, she thought that it was time to show these boys that good looks was not the only thing that she shared with their captain. Crossing her arms across her chest, Kagome eyes narrowed and the all to familiar coldness appeared within them. She was not going to allow these boys, or anyone, for that matter treat her the way her step family had been doing so for the last several years.

"You heard your captain. I am your new coach slash trainer and you will treat me with respect or so help you God, you all will be running laps until you drop dead." she hissed.

Some foolish enough to mock her were on rhe recieving end of the fiercest glare that they had ever been dealt before. It was colder than their captain. And a lot more stoic then their fuku-buchou. But the same threat that was ever present inside Yukimura's and Sanada's gazes was multiplied by one hundred. "One hundred laps around the courts. And if those laps aren't completed within the hour..." a smirk graced her lips, one that reminded the group of Kirihara and Niou's. "I heard Renji was making a new juice. He was going to let one of his old friend try it out, but, you guys will do just nicely."

The group finally noticing how deadly serious the female was, raced out of the gates and ran their laps.

* * *

_Hope you all like the chapter. Sorry it's short, like I said, "Computer isn't working, so updates are going to be slow." _

_Review are appreciated, though._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
